HM:MM Drabbles
by Vicious-sama
Summary: A series of drabbles that I came up with containing pairs that I think are just too cute to not have stories about. I will mention the couples before hand, so if you don't like, don't read.
1. Alex x Nina

This is a fanfiction that contains Alex x Nina… don't like the idea? Don't read.

I do not own either of the characters, though I love little Nina so much I wish I did.

A pink haired girl coughed and gave a faint knock on the wooden door, blushing as she spoke. "Alex?" Her voice trembled. "Alex are you in there?" She asked again, slightly louder this time.

Alex, a black haired man, opened the door and gazed upon the girl. "Nina?"

She gave a faint smile as she coughed again. "Hello, Alex. Umm, I hate to bother you on your day off, but my mother--"

"No worries, Nina. Do come in."

Alex lead the girl inside and lead her to a bed.

"What's wrong?"

She glanced at the bedside table. "Well… I have a cough, and I had a fever this morning." She looked at Alex and gave a light blush. "My mother wanted me to see you. I hope you aren't too mad."

Alex cracked a small smile and chuckled, "Of course not, Nina." He loved her name… never told anyone, but he loved not just her name, but her herself.

"Thank you, Alex."

The man stood straight up. "No problem. Now, are you having chest pains?"

She thought for a second, then confirmed it with a nod.

"Any headaches?"

"No sir. Well, actually, yes. On occasion."

"Um…" he was thinking, but he had a hard time. Nina was right there in front of him, blushing slightly, coughing on occasion… she was too cute.

"Is it anything bad? I don't want to be a problem for you on your day off."

"I uh… any other pains?" he asked, looking away from her, hoping he could think better that way.

"Just head and chest," she said as she smiled up at him.

Alex caught the smile out of the corner of his eye… he blushed madly as he lowered his head, trying to hide it. "I'm sure you are just fine. It might be a sinus infection."

"So am I free to go?" she asked, standing up. She tried getting a glance into Alex's eyes, but he only lowered his head more, making it impossible.

"I… I'd…" he stuttered.

"Yes? What is it, Alex?"

Alex took a deep breath, straightened up and blushed more. His face was bright red. "I'd like to know if you would spend today with me."

Nina beamed and winked. "Only if promise to take care of me, Doctor."

"I do."


	2. Ray x Nami

This story contains slight Ray x Nami. I just LOVE Nami (married her in AWL), so she will have a few stories about her. I wish I could marry her in MM as well. –pouts- Err… so… here it is.

* * *

Ray looked at the tomato given to him by Liz. He wasn't fond of tomatoes to be honest, it was just to pay him back for helping Nina in the fields that week. It was big, juicy, but he just didn't want it. If only he could find some way out of keeping it…

He sighed, walking with tomato in one hand, fishing rod in the other, to the Town Square. His blue eyes and attention stopped as he saw someone. She had red hair… he'd never seen her before.

"Excuse me!" he called out.

She glanced over at him, but said nothing. She simply nodded. Ray couldn't help it, he ran over to her, beaming like a child on Christmas morning.

"Excuse me," Ray repeated, but stopped. He had noticed she wasn't looking at him, but the big, juicy tomato. He smiled at her. "Do you like tomatoes?"

Hearts appeared in her eyes as she nodded. "Yes." She remained fixed on the tomato.

"Well, I'm Ray. I'm a traveling fisherman. Would you… would you like this tomato?" he asked, extending a hand out for the lady.

She took it. "Nami." She said simply, eyes finally meeting Ray's.

"That is a pretty name. Are you a traveler as well?"

She nodded. "Yes. I come here every summer. I like it here. Although… I am the weather lady on television."

Nami was opening up, she was fond of the fisherman after the tomato event. Ray beamed at her. "So I can see you every day then?"

She looked at him. "Would you want to see me every day?" she asked, quite perplexed at his statement.

Ray looked at the ground, avoiding Nami's gaze. "Yes. I would," he said quietly. He looked up. "Because I just met you, I can't say for sure, but… I might love you."

* * *

There you have it. I know, I messed up on Ray. I might go back through and edit this chapter if it bothers too many people… ya know how he is supposed to have problems and stuff when he talks to pretty girls? Well, I kinda missed that in this story, so let me know what you think, please. 


End file.
